


Superman and Stiles

by yorit1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale as Superman, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles is a new reporter at the Daily Planet and is working close to Derek Hale, He also gets the opportunity to work with Superman and always get the latest report. Superman saves the day and tries to court the reporter Stiles along the way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was excited today was his first day at the Daily Planet. Stiles was going to be working as an investigative reporter. Stiles always loved unravelling mysteries as a child, and now he was going to work on unravelling the world’s biggest mysteries. His dad is a Sheriff in Beacon Hills, and as a teenager, Stiles would always go to crime scenes and kept an evidence board to help discover who had committed the crime. Stiles does not sleep until he uncovers the truth. He hopes that his first day at work will be successful and he will be able to dig for some information. 

Stiles was so nervous that he ran into someone. When he looked up, he saw a good looking man with dark hair and light eyes behind glasses, and he had a kind smile.   
“I’m so sorry,” The man said to Stiles.   
“No, um, that was me. The first day and all, I’m kind of nervous.”  
“I’m sure you’ll Um do great. I’m Hale. I mean Derek Hale, reporter, here. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me.” Derek said as he helped his hand out to Stiles.   
Stiles shook hands with Derek and felt relived maybe this day would be looking up.   
“Stilinkski, Hale, I see that the two of you have met. Hale, I want 1000 words on the oil spill on my desk by tomorrow Stilinski you will be assisting him.” The editor Finstock said.   
Derek walked towards his desk and showed Stiles his seat. 

Stiles first day on the job goes well, and he and Derek had finished the assignment. He was able to do some investigating and was able to get to know his new coworker. Stiles was walking home when he suddenly saw a man with a gun standing in front of him.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles muttered under his breath.  
“Money now.” The guy said.   
I don’t have any on me. Let me look, nope.” Stiles said as he patted his sides, searching to see if he had something and returned empty.   
The robber was getting fed up with Stiles and shot his gun. Stiles looked at the barrel and suddenly felt himself in arms and being lifted, and the gunshot whizzed past below him. Stiles looked and saw he was in the air. He looked and saw that superman was holding him.   
“I had that,” Stiles said as Superman let him down when it was safe.   
“Yea, it looked like that. I’m always happy to help.” Superman said and went to punch the guy that tried to rob stiles when he saw him getting up towards them. “Just call my name, and ill come to you,” Superman said and flew away.   
Stiles looked up and was shocked; he could not believe that Superman had just saved him. There was something familiar about Superman, and Stiles was going to try to figure it out. When Stiles had questions, he always tried to find answers for them. All in all, it was an eventful first day. 

Derek was flying to the fortress of solitude, and the whole time he was thinking of that young man he had met, stiles. Stiles was so bright and had beautiful amber eyes that showed his curiosity and his thirst for knowledge. Derek instantly felt the connection to him and knew that he was something special. Derek could not believe that he had to save him that way. He sure was wordy and always liked getting the last word in and never backed down even if he would get shot. Derek knew that the human was the right person for him. Derek could not stop thinking of the feel of him in his hands, the way he smelled and feeling his heartbeat.   
The next thing Derek knows, he is at the fortress of solitude. He lands and places the stone in place to open the fortress. He has a few things to work out today and will do his best to figure things out.   
“Hello, Kal El,” the AI image of his dad said.   
“I met someone today, and I think they are the one. They almost got themselves killed. I’m working with them, and I don’t know what to do. Should I try and woo them, or should I just focus on my job of protecting the world?”  
“Your role as Superman is to save the world, but you cannot do the work alone,” The AI said.   
“Where is Gerard Argent?”  
“Gerard has gone underground. We have not seen him in months.”  
So Derek had his role in protecting people, but he will also try to court Stiles. There was something extraordinary about that man, and he wanted to get to know him better.   
Derek suddenly hears a commotion a bridge was collapsing and a bus was about to fall into the sea. Derek hurried and flew over to where he was needed and caught the bus just on time before it landed in the water. Derek lifted it back up and placed it on the road back in safety.   
Derek landed and saw Stiles standing right in front of him.   
“Great save, Superman. Can I ask you a few questions for the Daily Planet?” Stiles asked.   
“Yes, ask away,” Superman answered.   
“How does it feel to be this city’s hero? You always come to the rescue right on time. Is there anyone on team superman that helps you out?” Stiles asked.   
“Currently, I am working alone. The fight to save the city never stops, and I will do all that I can to save the world.” Superman answered.   
“What does being Superman mean to you?” Stiles asked.   
“It means that anyone in trouble will be saved hope and justice for all.”  
Superman answered.   
Stiles asked superman a few more questions, and Superman dutifully answered all of them.   
“Thanks for answering all my questions,” Stiles said.   
Stiles moved to get up but tripped over his two feet and was about to fall, but superman caught him and set him right.   
Derek relished holding Stiles close to him. There was something so right with him being in his arms.   
Stiles knew that there was something familiar about Superman, and the more time he spent with him, the more he reminded him of someone else. Stiles was going to try to figure out why Superman was so familiar to him.   
“Stay safe, Stiles,” Superman said and flew away.   
Stiles had a lot to write for this report. He was new on the daily planet and just got a significant scoup. He competed with Matt for the permanent reporter’s position, and this interview with Superman should get him significant points. Stiles had a dream of revealing the truth and consistently publishing and uncovering what was going on, and he would not let Matt get in his way. He knew that he could do excellent work and his first day on the job proved that to him. He will continue to work his most challenging and tell the Daily Planet readers what was happening in the world.   
Stiles Hurried home to write the article and send it to the editor. Hopefully, he will have more run-ins with Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek continue to grow closer, so do Stiles and Superman. The Toyman makes an appearance. Scott is a supportive friend and helps Stiles out. A mysterious blond moves in.

Stiles was nervous he had an article written about Superman, and he hoped that the editor would let him publish it. It was only his first week on the job, and he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries. Stiles was jittery from all the coffee that he drank to finish this article. He hoped that the editor liked it. He was twitching as he entered the building.   
The first thing he saw when he entered the Daily Planet was Derek Hale. Derek smiled at him, and Stiles smiled back. Derek had such a cute smile, Stiles thought. Stiles walked to the editor’s office to show him the article that he wrote.   
“Mr. Finstock,” Stiles said as he knocked on the door.  
“What can I do for you Mr. Stilinski?” Finstock asked.   
“I have an exclusive with Superman that I wrote and thought we could publish it,” Stiles said and handed him the article.   
Finstock took the article and looked it over, humming at different parts.   
“This is good. This is more personal then Superman has ever gotten. How did you get it, rookie?”  
“I just asked him the questions, and he responded to them.”  
“It must be your fresh face, rookie. Keep up this work, and you will have the position.” Finstock said.   
Stiles left the office and saw Matt. He smirked at him. Matt gave him a nasty look, and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under. Stiles was doing well, and that was all that mattered.   
Suddenly Matt was right in front of him.   
“Whatever you think you got, Bilinski, it won’t be as good as what I have. You are a loser, and I’ll make sure that this is your last day at the Daily Planet. No one cares about investigative journalism. It’s all about the clicks, and my stuff will be more clickbaity loser.” Matt said as he checked him.   
Stiles knew that now people were more interested in getting immediate news sources, and the newspapers were trying clickbaity articles. However, Stiles knew that there was still room for his investigative journalism, and he will not give up without getting the answers he needs and to the bottom of whatever he was investigating.   
“Just ignore him. I’m sure whatever you wrote was great,” Derek said as he walked over to him.   
Stiles smiled at Derek, and Derek smiled right back at him. Derek was always so kind to him, and Stiles appreciated it.   
“Ready to get to work?” Derek asked.   
Stiles nodded and went with Derek to continue their investigation into the pharmaceutical company. 

Stiles was in the coffee room, making himself a coffee. Matt suddenly came in and hip-checked Stiles. Stiles flailed to get out of the way and ended up spilling the coffee in himself.   
“Watch out, Biles, you don’t want to get me covered in your hot coffee.”   
Stiles looked down at himself and saw that the coffee, stained his shirt, and he hoped that he wouldn’t burn. He looked up and saw Derek looking with a concerned look, and he blushed. ‘Great, another excellent appearance by you, Stiles. Now he is going to think that I’m a spaz.’ Stiles berated himself.   
“Are you okay, Stiles?” Derek asked with concern.   
“Ah, yes, I guess. I’m just gonna head home and change my shirt,” Stiles said.   
“I have an extra that you can borrow if you like.” Derek offered.   
Stiles smiled in thanks, and Derek went to where he kept his extra shirts and handed one to Stiles. Stiles went to the bathroom and changed shirts.   
When Stiles came back, Derek was gone. 

Derek heard a commotion downtown and hurried after it. When he got downtown, he saw the toyman, and he had a bunch of his toys that he was using to play games with people and blow them up.   
“What do we have here, two lovers? Well, one of you has to choose between saving yourself or saving the other. When the clicker of this little mouse ends, it will go kaboom.” The toyman said with glee and laughed.   
Derek saw what he had to do and went to try and save the couple without blowing anyone up.   
“I see you joined in on our fun Superman. You are here just in time. If you touch one of them in a certain place, the mouse will blow up. Have fun rescuing them until next time, Superman.” The toymaker said. And got on his toy elevator and escaped.   
Derek had the option of saving them or catching the toyman. There was no way he would let anyone die. He would have to try and catch the toyman another day.   
Derek worked carefully in untangling and froze the whole wire so it would stop the ticking time bomb. When he was successful, he brought them down And brought them to safety.   
“Thank you, Superman,” The man thanked, and the women shook her head in thanks.   
“Superman, another great save. Can I ask you a few questions?” He heard a reporter ask.   
Derek then saw Stiles and decided he would only answer his questions.  
Stiles hurried on to get to Superman and tripped over his feet as he tried to get to him. Derek thought it was adorable how clumsy Stiles was.   
“Hey, Superman, I have a few questions for the Daily Planet?” Stiles asked.   
“What can I do for you?” Superman responded.   
“What are you going to do now that the toymaker is a threat to the city?” Stiles asked.  
“Well, hopefully, I’ll be able to catch him soon so that he doesn’t hurt any more citizens. My top priority is to make sure all the citizens of Metropolis are safe.” Superman answered with authority.   
Stiles asked him a few more questions, and Derek answered every one of his questions. Stiles was a smart one and would make an excellent reporter. Derek was excited to see him grow in his role.   
“Thanks for answering my questions Superman,” Stiles said with appreciation.  
“I look forward to reading the article Stiles,” Superman said.   
Derek said that and flew away. He needed to be back at the office. 

When Stiles made it back home, he saw that Scott was on the sofa, and he must have just gotten home.   
“Scott, my buddy, my friend, how was your day?” Stiles asked.   
“Whose shirt are you wearing?” Scott asked as he saw Stiles wearing a shirt that was clearly not his. Scott was not usually the most observant, so if he noticed, it must be evident.   
“That asshole, Matt, spilt coffee all over my shirt and blamed it on me. I was lucky that Derek was there and that he had an extra shirt. I would have missed Superman if I had to go home and change. The toyman is back, and Superman is going to fight him. God, I hate Matt, but I am so lucky that Superman let me interview him. I’ll have another article plus the research that Derek and I are doing into the pharmaceutical company.” Stiles said all in one breath.   
“What is this Derek like?” Scott asked.   
“He is literally the most beautiful human that I have ever seen. He has these Green eyes and Dark hair and a little bit of stubble, and he is totally fit like he fits into his shirt so nicely. He is so beautiful.” Stiles said.   
“That’s great. I hope things work out between you too.”  
“I probably made a fool out of my self when Matt spilt the coffee because when I came back from the bathroom to change shirts, he was gone. But then, when I came back from interviewing Superman, he was back. I wonder if he was just avoiding me or what it was weird.” Stiles said.   
“I’m sure he will notice how smart you are and what a great reporter you are. You are also pretty cute with amazing eyes and a nice smile. I am sure he has noticed that.” Scott said.   
“Scott, you are the best bro anyone could ask for. Thanks for having my back. I’m gonna go shower and change. After that, we can play some video games.” Stiles said and went to the bathroom.   
Stiles thought over what happened with Derek and had a hopeful smile on his face. 

Derek got home and was thinking over what happened with Stiles today. It looked like Matt was going to play dirty to get the position. Stiles was a better reporter than him, and he was already Derek favorite reporter. There was a reason he was giving Stiles all these exclusive interviews. Stiles was clumsy and funny and sassy and was able to fight for himself. He also had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were amber, and Derek could not get them out of his head those amber beauties. Derek was so lost in thought that he almost missed the commotion that was happening outside. Luckily he did not miss the toyman’s cackle.   
Derek hurried to where he heard him and found him in an old toy factory.   
“Oh good, you’re here Superman, we are ready for the fun to begin. Across the city, I have placed different bombs in toys wrapped as presents. I placed them at different kids birthday parties throughout the city. The bombs will go off in an hour. Have fun finding them,” The toyman said as little stuffed bears came down and exploded. When he looked, the toymaker was not there.   
Derek had to hurry and find all the gifts that had bombs in them. It was times like this that Derek wished that he had a team that worked with him. It would help him save the city quicker. Derek flew to the different birthday parties and showed up, and checked the gifts with his vision. When he did not find anything, he went to the next party. He found one at the fifth party he was at and flew the gift away, and froze it with his breath to stop the bomb.   
Derek had five more minutes left, and he had not finished going to all the parties. He hoped that he was able to get all the bombs and that no children were hurt. When he arrived at the last party, he saw a blond woman in a catsuit who had used her claws to untangle the bomb. She had gotten the last bomb, and everyone was safe.   
“It looks like I beat you to it, Superman,” The woman said.   
“Good job,” Superman said and checked to make sure there were no more bombs.   
He saw the woman do some gymnastic acrobats to leave before he was able to learn who she was. 

It had been a long day for Derek, and all he wanted was to be closer to Stiles to see him and see how he was doing. He was able to ensure that no one got hurt today, and that was a step in the right direction, but now he needed to see Stiles.   
Derek flew by Stiles apartment and knocked on the window.  
“Superman, what are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to stop by and see you. I have not caught the toyman yet and wanted to make sure that you were safe. He set bombs in gifts all across the city, and I was able to get them in time.”  
“Are you okay?” Stiles asked as he looked at Superman.   
Stiles noticed that there was something familiar about his eyes. He was familiar to him, and Stiles wanted to get to know him better.   
“Can I get you anything water or something? It must have been a tiring day,” Stiles offered to try to be helpful.   
Stiles went and got some water and came back when he handed it to him. When he touched his hand, he felt a jolt go up against him. It was something that Stiles had never felt before. Stiles looked up at Superman and saw that he had thought it too.   
“I um I… Is there any way I can help you catch the toyman?” Stiles asked.   
“Do you have any idea where he might be hiding? YOu are an excellent investigative journalist. If anyone can find him, it’s you.” Derek said.   
He was hiding for a decade, and he used to be found in this factory that he owned that went out of business. There was also a secret shack where he built his toys, and not many people know about it, but I found it in my research.” Stiles said as he showed him the files he had on the toyman.  
“This helps Stiles. Hopefully, if I catch him unsuspected, I will be able to bring him in. You have an excellent eye for detail, Stiles. There is a reason you are my favorite reporter.”  
Superman thanked Stiles and flew away, hoping to catch the toyman unsuspecting and hopefully bring him in before anyone got hurt.   
Superman flew to the place that Stiles showed him, and when he looked with his vision, he saw that he was in there. Superman crept so that he would be able to fight him and surprise him to apprehend him.   
Superman flew in and saw the Toyman working on a giant gift bomb. Superman freeze breathed on it and froze the whole thing.   
“Superman?” The Toyman said in surprise.   
Superman punched Toyman and knocked him unconscious. He called the police, and they came to apprehend him. Derek was proud of himself for a good job done. He had finally put the Toyman away, and the city was a safer place.   
The cops all thanked Superman, and he flew home, Happy that he could save the day. 

Stiles arrived at the office excited the next day. He had another article about Superman that was ready to publish. It was about his latest heroics in saving the city and also included some things that Superman had told him last night when he came over. Yesterday had not been the best day, what with Matt spilling the coffee on him, but today, Stiles would ensure it was a better day.   
“Stilinski, my office now!” Finstock called out.   
Stiles hurried to the editor’s office with his article, one that he had emailed to him as well.   
“This is a good article, Matt sent me one too, but your insider knowledge of Superman is far superior. I may move you off the bench if you continue this way.” Finstock said.   
Stiles let an inner cheer, and it was like Scott had said yesterday. Matt was just jealous that he was getting insider scops with Superman. His career may be taking off, and Stiles was happy about that.   
Stiles left the office and saw Derek. He smiled at him, and Derek smiled back. Stiles felt all giddy in his stomach. Something was soothing about Derek’s smile.   
“I have this for you. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”   
Stiles handed Derek the shirt back and felt a spark go through his body when they touched. He looked up at Derek, and Derk was smiling down at him.   
“Would you like to go to dinner on Friday night?” Derek asked nervously.   
“Yea, yes, of course. I mean, I would love to. Yea,” Stiles babbled nervously.   
“Great, give me your number, and I’ll text you the details,” Derek said, and Stiles handed him his phone so that Derek could give him his number.   
Stiles texted him so that Derek would have his number as well. Derek smiled at him and felt like there was a bubble in his stomach.   
“Great, I’ll text you with the details. I’m looking forward to this.”  
Stiles and Derek smiled at each other and went to work on their big case that they were uncovering. 

“Scott Derek asked me out!” Stiles exclaimed when he got home and saw Scott.  
“THats amazing, bro. I’m sure Lydia will want to dress you so that you look your best.” Scott said enthusiastically.   
“Oh shit, I need to text Lydia all about this, and she will play with me like a doll. Let me text her.”   
Stiles got his phone out and texted Lydia. Lydia was excited and said that she would be over Friday at five to help him get ready for his date.   
“Scott, I can’t believe I have a date with the hottest and kindest and smartest man in the universe. This is the year of Stiles. I tell you good things will be happening.”  
“That’s the best, bro. I’m so happy for you.” Scott said.   
They heard the doorbell, and Scott assumed it was the food he had ordered for them. He asked Stiles to get it.   
When Stiles looked, he saw a beautiful blond woman looking at him, and he smiled.   
“Hi, I’m Erica. I just moved in across the hall, and I wanted to introduce myself to my neighbors.” the blond woman said.   
“Hi, Erica. I’m Stiles, and that is Scott. It’s great to meet you. Would you like to come in?”   
Erica agreed to come in. Erica wanted to get to know Stiles more as it seemed like he was the key to figuring it out.


End file.
